Who Do You Love?
by breezy-kuki
Summary: Why is Chase always so hard on Jack? A vacation could do them some good right? What if there is mysterious things going on nobody knows about? O.o Pairings all over the place Eventual Chack, rated for later chapters
1. Japan and Fanboys

******[A/N: Hello! I'm writing my first Chack fic because I've really taken to the pair lately, and I feel that I should show it by contributing to their love-affair with a story about them all of my own creation :) it's been coming to me, chapter by chapter the past four days. I exaggerate not: this morning I woke up playing out the beginning of chapter 4 in my head, and Chapter 3 started to add to itself tonight after dinner. It's awesome :3 I love my crazy-random brain! Lol anyway, before you can ask, yes there are guest appearances from some of our beloved members of a certain idolized sector V of Codename: Kids Next Door, as I tend to cross-tie their lives together quite often since they're my two top favorite shows. Please don't be discouraged by a little cross-toon pairing(s) in the beginning, there will be eventual Chack, but there is another pairing that will reveal itself soon enough. Will it be cross-toon? O.o maybe, maybe not; I'll let you know when I want you to know ;) Oh yeah, and throughout the story there will be pairings all over the place! Ok: On to the disclaimer!]**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, I don't own Codename: Kids Next door, and I don't own any of the cool songs mentioned in ANY chapter of this story either; except one actually is my textone. ...But I do own this plot line, so if you are considering ripping it off, or any of my original ideas for the setting, consider the brain you're messing with beforehand. Think about it: if my brain can come up with this expectantly 4/5 chapter story in only 3days, type it in two (balancing daily life and letting its creative side loose on my laptop by night) imagine what creative ways I can come up with to get back at anyone who steals my plot idea without even touching them or knowing their name? C: *hehehe* I doubt you want to find out C3**

Chapter1: Japan and Fanboys.

* * *

"Uh, h-hi Chase, I-"

"What do you want Spicer?" Chase interrupted in an Annoyed tone

"Well, if you hadn't interrupted me I could have told you that I was wondering if you wanted to come hang out with me and some friends of mine."

"And why, pray tell, would I want to do that?"

"Because one of my friends says she wants to meet you." Jack said with hope lining his otherwise beaten-down voice.

"What on Earth makes you think I would care that one of your annoying little friends wishes to be graced with my presence?"

"Alright, Alright, I'll go." Jack said as he held his hands up and turned away to leave, he then said in a quieter tone "Ya know, you'd think a guy would me more polite when offered a chance to meet the one and only Kuki Sanban; but no- "

"Did you just say, Kuki Sanban?" Chase asked as he appeared in Jack's path, this of course earning a startled, trademark

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH" from the only person throught the Land of Nowhere, not to mention the world, capable of producing such a pitch. "Don't do that!" Jack stated with his fists shooting down angrily past his hips as his arms straightened out.

"I'll refrain," Chase, for the first time noticing one of Jack's requests, replied rather than just disregarding it as he often had to the ones prior "provided you take me with you to meet this friend of yours."

"Wha" Jack shook his firey red-haired head in disbelief "Seriously, you'll come with me?" he asked in his usual fanboy-like tone.

"I'll need some time to gather my things if it's going to be an extended trip-" but, before he could finish, Jack was already hugging him excitedly and talking about;

"Oh Chase, she is gonna be _so_ happy! I _promise_ you won't regret it!"

"Ugh," Chase said disgustedly pushing Jack away "You're already making me want to reconsider coming along. How long is this trip going to be anyway?"

"Uh... about two weeks or so." Jack said after a moment of searching his happy-wridden brain.

"What?" Chase retorted, surprised at how exceeding long his journey of personal search was going to take.

"Oh please Chase," Jack pleaded on his knees in front of him with his hands clasped together "please come?" He finished with a quivered bottom lig and big, scarlet red, puppy-dog eyes.

"Ugh" Chase grunted with a feeling he may regret his next few words "fine; I'll come with you. Just tell me where we're going and when we are leaving." Jack, now smiling from ear to ear nearly swooning with happiness, eagerly replied

"Sweet! Ok, she lives in Tokyo, Japan; and you can just meet me at my house whenever you're ready."

"Alright, I'll go get packed."

"Awesome!" his expression now changing from overjoyed to somewhat of a sleuth as he approached Chase's side, wrapped one arm around Chase's shoulders, and laid one finger pointingly on the Dragonlord's chest "You know, I never would have figured you for the fanboy type." to which Chase responded,

"I'm not." angrily in a low tone "I just happen to be firmiliar with her name is all; now if you'll excuse me" were his last words before walking back into his palace to pack for the impending journey; leaving Jack flabbergasted.

"Okay, later Chase!" Jack called to the closed stone door in front of him, before quietly pondering to himself "I wonder how he recognizes her name if he's not a fan..." as he walked away.

Back in Chase's lair, while he was heading out of the citadel in the direction of his bedroom, WuYa had heard his conversation with Jack from the shadows she was hiding in. She had decided to slip into Chase's lair behind him while after Jack turned to walk away, to investigate what was so 'firmiliar' about that girl they had spoken of.

"Well well well, Chase Young going on a trip with that annoying little pest Jack Spicer, I never thought I'd see the day." said the redheaded woman as she gracefully slipped past two of Chase's warrior cats, approaching Chase "Surely you must have something up your sleeve" she continued with an evil investigative grin.

"WuYa, and to what to I owe this displeasure?"

"Oh, I get it; you're ready to kick me out the door as soon as you see me, but you're willing to ride with Jack all the way to Japan to see that other girl. You must really like her..."

"I don't have to explain myself to you, now if you will so kindly leave" he said as he snapped his fingers, summoning a few more of his fallen warriors "I won't have to see you escorted out." He finished forming a twisted grin across his face.

"Fine." WuYa grumbled, the irritation in her voice only pleasing the twisted grin on Chase's face more and more with each word's utterance it could be detected in. She angrily made her way from the middle of citadel, out the front door of Chase's palace, as he watched to make sure his hag problem wouldn't be arising itself for some time to come; seeing as WuYa would likely be heading back to old bean breath's place anyway. After the stone door sealed itself behind her, Chase turned away and once again headed to go get packed, and mentally ready himself to put up with Spicer for a who-knows-how-long ride to Tokyo, and two weeks there after. He didn't even want to think about the ride back, it was simply too much for him to handle at the moment.

* * *

With Kimiko, Clay, Omi, and Raimundo; the boys were sitting on the wooden deck, looking through the open doors, to the vast green of the nature just a few steps away with Kimiko sitting hunched over her phone a few feet awat from them. Clay was next to Omi with his back to the temple wall, and Omi with his back to Kimiko as Raimundo approached from a hall to Clay's left, lazily trailing along with his hood above his head, after having just finished his breakfast. The calm aura easily not letting onto any idea that there was great news about to be released among them.

"Eee!" Kimiko squealed "Ohmygoshh!" as her fellow monks looked to the expression on her face, turned from bored, to now w as she continued to squeal and fan herself with her hands in excitement.

"What's up with her?" Raimundo asked, although it wasn't the first time he had wondered what exactly was going on with Kimiko since their break-up; in fact, he wondered why she had even broken up with him in the first place, he hadn't done anything he'd seen as wrong, weren't guys supposed to be a little protective? Returning back to the matter at hand, Clay had broken him out of his ponderance with one of his usual cowboy analogies.

"I don't know, but she seems nutty-er than an acorn feild in the middle 'a fall."

"Oh yes," Omi chimed in, once again attempting to wrap his words around the slang concept, "she appears to be filled with more nuts than a seasonal dessert."

"...Uh, I'm 'onna guess: nutty-er than a fruitcake."

"That too." At this, Kimiko giggled as she made her way to sit among them

"No guys, I'm not nutty; I just found out Kuki's having a big two-week party to _'end her summer concert chain with a bang' _with a whole bunch of her friends, and I'm invited and so is Keiko!"

"Oh...congratulations to you Kimiko!" Omi responded

"Yeah, way to go little lady" Clay commented

"Wait, it gets better;" Kimiko continued while Raimundo interestedly listened in to hear whatever came next in this seemingly-unreal conversation "she told me she knows you guys have been my best friends for the past few years, so she wants me to bring all of you with me to her place to meet her!" Raimundo's no-way expression instantly became more and more obvious with each word Kimiko said, until he broke himself from his semi-trance to chime in himself and verify his suspicions.

"Wait...so you're saying, you've been friends with Kuki Sanban all these years, and never told us?" Kimiko nervously laughed as Rai's jaw about dropped to the wooden floor he was standing on and she said

"I kinda forgot how big of a deal she is." and began to rub the back of her neck in hopes of the akward/mostly-nervousness going away soon. Thankfully for her, Clay had decided to stay in the conversation and asked

"How come that name doesn't sound at all firmiliar if she's such a big deal?"

"Yes," Omi also had decided to join back in their chat "why haven't _I_ heard of her if she is so widely known?"

"Because you haven't even heard of Beyonce." Raimundo said answering Omi's question,

"Who?"

as Kimiko did the same for Clay

"Yeah, and she just started to get famous in the U.S. when we all arrived at the Temple for the first time; She's more widely known in other parts of the world than she is there."

"Oh, that explains it." Clay said aloud as he sat back, now understanding why Raimundo had looked as if he nearly had a heart attack just a few minutes ago.

"Yeah, and she's like, crazy talented!" Raimundo declared, once again returning to his hyper jsut-short-of-starstruck state, "Unlike you, some of us actually keep up with the news." he retorted to Clay as he whipped out his cell phone, and began to play a video of a girl no more than 15 on a concert stage, dancing to Lady Gaga's 'Bad Romance' with a python circled around her left arm and raising its head up to meet hers, following her impressive movements with its own.

"Wow, that's some kind 'a show, it's gotta be mighty hard to dance like that in the first place, let alone with a python on your left arm." Clay stated, clearly impressed with the clip of her video.

"Yeah, rumor is, she trained it herself!"

"She did," Kimiko confirmed "and I didn't know you were such a fanboy Raimundo?" Kimiko said tauntingly as he began to blush, but before he could think of a comeback to make, master fung approached from the same dark hallway Raimundo had.

"What is this talk I hear of a friend Kimiko?" easily scaring the, already embarrassed, teenager who's back had been turned to him; Raimundo nearly jumped a good foot into the air before landing with a thud and the pink in his face deepening against his brown skin.

"Oh," Kimiko began to inform, "my friend invited us to come stay with her for a couple weeks in Japan."

"Now Kimiko, you don't mean to tell me you had famous friends all this time and didn't think to mention it, do ya?" They heard a familiar voice call from behind Master Fung as Dojo approached, slithering next to the owner of the voice.

"Jermaine!" Omi said eagerly as he popped up, rushing to greet his old pal, while nearly knocking down Raimundo in the process.

"Hey Jermaine!" Kimiko called back to him, "Yeah, heh, sorry about that; you don't really think of it that way when you've known someone since you were crawling around in diapers." She informed with a delighted giggle.

"Yeah I guess not." Jermaine laughed at the comment, and proceeded to greet Omi "What's up Omi dawg?"

"I think we were just about to ask Master Fung if we could, take a summer vacation?" Omi said as he donned a big, ear-to-ear, toothy grin, and clasped his hands together in front of him looking up at Master Fung with wide eyes. Master Fung turned back to the other monks to avoid the pleading look, but his movement was in vain as the other 3 monks, and Dojo, had all mirrored Omi's expression.

"Well..." Master Fung began,

"Oh please Master Fung!" Kimiko began to plead "It will only be for two weeks; and we can take Dojo and Jermaine with us!"

"Yeah, I can't even remember the last time I had a vacation!" Dojo said as he smiled and batted his eyes up at Master Fung, trying to look adorable, or as adorable as an over 1500 year old dragon could. Even Jermaine had a plea argument!

"Besides, I'm already packed." as he patted the suitcase in his hand. Master Fung looked down at his feet, rubbed his temples, and began to look back at the monks over-exaggerated expressions.

"Alright, you may go."

"Yes!" Raimundo said as he Jumped up, pumping his fist in the air, to hear the sentence be finished with a

"but first, you must complete all of your chores before you pack; and if any Shen Gong Wu decide to reveal themselves while you are away, you must use the changing chopsticks and keep them safely concealed in the last place anyone would ever think to look for them."

"So, Dojo's ear?" Clay said with hopes it wouldn't be the _other_ place he was thinking of.

"Yes, Dojo's ear." To which Jermaine cringed a little, and Dojo jumped and hugged his master's leg saying

"Oh, don't you worry 'ol buddy 'ol pal, we will!" and the rest of the monks joined in, thanking Master Fung for their soon-to-be summer break. It hardly seemed like fifteen minutes before they had completed all of their chores, gotten packed, and were riding on Dojo's back along with Jermaine on ther way to meet Kimiko's, coincidentally famous, friend in Tokyo, Japan.

* * *

Meanwhile, the electronic ringing of a song could be heard coming from a black cell phone, in the apartment flat of a blonde-headed seventeen year old girl.  
_  
"I am a superstar  
with a big big house, and a big big car!  
I am a superstar  
and I don't care who you are.  
I am-"_

She quickly located the device playing the melody, and flipped it open answering

"Long time no hear; what have you been up to for the past three years?" A sweet, slightly high-pitched voice from the other line answered;

"Oh, you know; school, music videos, worldwide concerts; teenage stuff."  
Laughter was the immediate response of the blonde owner of the phone before she asked "so, what gives you time all of a sudden to call up the girl you re-connected with at that cat-themed amusement park?"

"Not what, who; and the answer would by my manager. Franco has decided I should do something special to celebrate my success, incase I don't have time to celebrate my upcoming sweet 16, and I'm throwing a party for some friends of mine I haven't seen in a while. Wanna come?" Her ears perked up at the sound of this, and a smile crossed her face

"Totally! Just give me the date and the time and you know I'll be there; I looove a good party."

"Well then, would you be up for a two-week long party?"

"AWESOME!" shrieked the girl excitedly in response, before the other solved the matter prior.

"Okay, Date: today. Time: 1hour. You'll be there?"

"Oh yeah, and who knows, I might even show up early for once?" Ashley bantered playfully with her friend through the phone, knowing full well that she was already packed due to expecting to head off on another boring family vacation, and that the other girl had no idea of this whatsoever. The unsuspecting friend laughed at this,

"Oh, you're not going to be late due to another one of you 'cat naps'?"

"Maybe not, you'll see soon enough."

"Okay then, I've got to go get ready and I'll let you go get packed. See you when you get here!"

"Ciao." she said as she hung up the phone; a feeling inside herself told her this was going to be an _interesting_ trip. Now, to just tell her parents, swap out her ticket, and blow that pop stand before her parents had a chance to argue.

* * *

Chase had been thinking for the past half hour while he was packing, and he had been thinking hard; not just to remember to bring everything he may need, but not enough to lose, no it was much more than that.

"Hey Chase, you ready?" Jack said, this time in more casual of a voice, without the adoration or fear of the Dragonlord Chase was so used to hearing in it. This broke Chase from his trance, as he blinked remembering he was on Spicer's doorstep, and simply replied with a

"Let's get this over with."

"Alright, come in." Jack said, motioning him to enter the large rather lovely house, and follow in his path.

Chase did as was asked of him, and noticed Jack lived in a very clean, well kept house; and it looked expensive. He took the obvious hints and quickly a long-time silent question of his: 'where does Spicer get the money to build all of his robotic inventions? Oh simple, he's a rich boy who lives in a big house, with his mommy and daddy, and is allowed to do whatever he pleases so long as he shouldn't dirty the living room.' He then noticed a rather drastic change of scenery as he stepped out from the foyer he hadn't even noticed he was in, (Chase Young with his guard down?), and into an oil-stained, cement floored gray old garage where rested a large black oval-shaped carlike invention, with red points and what looked like pinchers surrounding the middle of the oval, and a glass bubble over top four red-leather seats. He watched as Jack pressed a button on the equally red and black oval remote in his hands, and a short flight of three stairs popped down from the lower-half of the black oval that had previously concealed them. Jack made his way over to the invention, climbed up the three stairs, and into the (he presumed flying) car and noticed that a black suitcase, covered in a myriad of dark skull stickers and stickers from other countries he'd been to, was already resting in the seat behind him, and approached the hovercraft. He proceeded to gently toss his equally-sized suitcase next to the one which belonged to Jack, and took the seat next to him. At this, Jack smiled, pressed a red button causing the bubble top of the car to close securely over them, and turned on the hovercraft. Not the starting of the engine, but the knowledge of who was behind the wheel immediately caused Chase to react by placing the two fractions of his seatbelt found at the top of his right shoulder and next to his left thigh over him, fastening them together with a click of the buckle before the aircraft pulled out of the garage. Jack then pulled slowly forward, and stopped just short of contacting the garage door. He pressed a button in the series of red buttons located next to the steering wheel, and the glass top once again returned to it's position raised high above their heads, and Jack leaned over and pressed a button causing the garage door to fold open. Returning to the driving position, Jack once again pressed the same button, the glass top popped shut, and pulled the black and red ovular machine out of the oil-stained gray room, and into the sky. To Chase's astonishment, Jack was a surprisingly good driver, and aside from the heavy metal he had turned on after few minutes of eerie silence following them leaving the square greasemonkey room, Chase was having a somewhat-enjoyable ride to Japan with Jack. He was so lost in his thoughts, he had barely even cared about the screaming voices coming from the speakers of the contraption, and had entered a semi-meditative state.

'I wonder if it could really be her...' Chase pondered silently to himself, beginning to relive the life he had been so willingly caught-up in all those 600 years ago...

-flashback time!-

_It started when he had come into town, disguised of course, to buy some fresher ingredients to mix into his eternal-life granting Lao Mang Lone soup, as the ones remaining in his garden had gone rotten. He casually approached the vegetable stand, purchased a good sum of items, paid the vendor, and began to walk away. However, a well-dressed woman had caught his eye, and he had forgotten he was walking in the direction of a parked bicycle and crashed directly into it; spilling out all the fresh contents of the bag onto the ground. As he began to pick them up, a kind and gentle pale hand reached out and tapped him on his shoulder before the woman whom it belonged to said to him in a sweet, slightly high-pitched tone:__  
"Nonsense," the woman calmly began "I am the reason you spilled these in the first place, am I not?" she asked, as the Dragonlord-in-disguise began to blush lightly in response to the lady's question_

_"excuse me sir,"_

_"ye-" he turned around from his position on the ground to see, astonishingly that it was the same well-dressed lady who had caused him to spill his purchase, who was now offering back to him a round potato which had rolled toward the people-filled street from his brown sac. "Oh, th- thank you." he said as he gingerly accepted back the vegetable he had nearly forgotten, as the woman politely replied_

_"you're welcome." while returning a smiling to him, and even crouching down next to him to help him gather his bounty before anyone else noticed there was ripe vegetables spilled onto the side of the dirt-paved street._

_"Oh, miss, you don't have to-"_

_"that's what I thought, so if I helped caused you to make the mess, should I not help you to clean it up?" her voice was sweet, and genuine. Chase could hear this, easily, as he accepted her offer; it was outright rude to decline such kindness. As the stranger helped him gather the last of his purchase, she heard him speak to her in a gentle and approachable voice as he offered a hand out to her to help her stand up once again._

_"Thank you, you are very kind." At this, she just blushed a small amount and turned her head away as she rose to her feet, accepting the man's assistance._

_"It is a small gesture." She said as a small smile of her own formed upon her lips and her eyes closed for a moment, turning to face him once more._

_"How thoughtless of me, I didn't catch your name..." Chase asked to the woman who had managed to capture his gazes_

_"Katsumi Yatsuko." The woman responded after opening her violet purple eyes back up, her smile never leaving her features as she watched the golden eyes of the man holding her hand widen slightly with curiousity._

_"Katsumi..." he echoed the woman as his hand slowly slid from hers, "such a name is uncommon to these parts of China. Then again, it seems fitting to you as such beauty is also, uncommon to these busy streets." the raven-haired woman in front of him laughed quietly and gingerly for a few seconds, before responding to the tan golden-eyed man,_

_"You are observant, and correct as I am not from around these parts."_

_"Oh? I am, am I?" Chase smiled at the compliment that had been given to him by the pale woman standing only about one foot away from him as they conversed._

_"Yes, and you are also nameless to me, would you care to inform me of to whom I speak?"_

_"Oh, how rude of me, my name is Chase." He had left out his last name on purpose, as though men usually did introduce themselves by first and last name, he couldn't risk that the woman would recognize it; this village was one of the few his appearance was not greatly famous in for all dark reasons, and preferred to keep it that way incase any need to travel back here arised._

_"Chase, it is a pleasure."_

_"Oh please, the pleasure is all mine." The lady smiled again_

_"Are you from around this area?"_

_"You could sat that..."_

_"So, please tell me then, are all the people from around here such smooth-talkers as you?"_

_"I would surely hope not, it would be a shame to see a lovely woman such as yourself traveling alone in a city full of smooth-talking men."_

_"Oh, I am not usually alone, I have an escort accompany me at almost all times during my stay here. My father thinks it is best to have someone accompany me during the rare occasions in which we leave Japan."_

Chase shifted his position to stare blankly out the window of the hovercraft to the land below, as he began to return to his dazed state of memmory for the umpteenth time that day.

_"...Chase? Are you here?" Said ther quiet and somewhat worried voice of a young woman._

_It had been a few days they had been meeting on the outskirts of town, conversing, and although it seemed to happen rather quick, a connection formed between the two; A connection which made them feel as if they had known each other for years. A few seconds after her words had been spoken, the large stone door to Chase's lair opened to the right, and there in the middle of a beautiful citadel colored with all sorts of blues and turquoises, stood Chase Young. The man had clearly been awaiting her arrival, dressed in formal black clothes modern to the time, and looked upon her with a smile on his face as he neared his guest. The woman was in a silk white kimono, which hugged her loosely but nicely complimented her thin curvy shape. She slowly entered the citadel, her deep violet eyes widening slightly in fascination as she took in her surroundings, and the man they belonged to._

_"What a lovely home you have." the woman complimented_

_"Thank you, but it pails in comparison to the beauty I see before me." As he reached a hand out to her, she gently placed her smaller hand in his, and allowed herself to be led into the center of the beautiful blue room._

_Music had begun to play, as Katsumi had begun to dance with Chase, who turned out to be surprisingly good at it. They danced skillfully and happily as the beautiful music continued to play, until it begun to slow from heated violins and other various instruments playing at a fast pace, to calm and steady chords being struck with care and delicacy._

_"Tell me Chase, do you charm every woman you bring into your palace?"_

_At this, Chase smiled slyly, and replied as he moved his face nearest to hers; their bodies swaying in fluid motion._

_"Only the ones I find worth the while."_

_At this, Katsumi grinned a sly grin of her own, as she loosened the grip on her hands from his and slipped away from him slowly._

_"...Is that so?"_

_"Very..." he began as a thought coursed through him "Come with me, there is something I wish to tell you."_

_Katsumi followed Chase deeper into his palace, until she stood in the doorway of a more dimly-lit, circular room; A large shelf against the opposite wall containing what looked like soup on its shelves._

_"I am very fond of you Katsumi, and I feel you would make a worthy companion by my side;" he began as Katsumi's eyes carefully watched his every move "but..it would be of great cost. You see Katsumi, I am not as I appear."_

_"I've heard it's said once, that everything is never as it seems." She replied slyly as she took a single step more into the room, not yet leaving the passage of the doorway._

_"You would be right in assuming so," __Chase began as he slipped into the darkness, and his eyes began to glow a hint of reddish-gold from underneath the darkness of the shadows as he passed through them.  
__  
"You see Kastsumi, it has been a long time since I have met someone I am able to converse with so easily, and grow close to. Not because I don't venture out very often, but because within myself I hold a secret...__The soup I store upon these shelves grants me eternal life, but it also has changed me.__"_

_Then, he looked her square in the eye, as gold locked onto violet, the man with the glowing eyes asked her not to be afraid, an transformed himself into a giant green and brown dragon. Katsumi's eyes widened in more of surprise than shock, as she remained where she had been standing and did not flinch nor harden her expression at the creature that stood before her. He began to speak again, his voice sligtly altared by his new physical form, but his tone conflicting with his mennacing appearance deeply. Although he appeared as if he was able to rip her to shreds any minute, his voice contained strong undertones of nervousness: even fear._

_"I know, I may look repulsive, but I promise I will not hurt you. The soup on those shelves is Lao Mang Lone soup, and it has given me the ability to transform into this creature whenever I desire. Please, Katsumi, I know it is alot, but I am asking of you to look beyond the cold-blodded hideos dragon in your presence, and instead to the person who lies inside of it."_

_Katsumi took a few steps forward into the room, and gently placed her hand upon the large and scaly cheek of the Dragon. She watched as his expression went from that of plea, to astonishment. His expression deepened as she uttered,_

_"You are not hideous. There is nothing repulsive about you." and smiled at him a small grin filled with kindness and everything opposite of what Chase had expected._

_"Y-You aren't disgusted?" Chase said as his eyes widened, almost to tears, and continued to carefully watch her every motion in complete shock. He placed one of his, much larger, tough hands upon hers with great care as she began to speak again._

_"No, I see beauty in all life. You are a wonderfully kind and intelligent man; no matter how this soup has altared you."_

_"..." His mouth opened slightly as Chase Young was, for the first time in a long time, at a total loss for words._

_"Chase, since you have showed me your second form, I feel I should show you my well-kept secret." Then, slowly, she slid her hand from under his and took a few steps back until she was a good three feet away from him. She closed her eyes, placed her arms and hands together back-to-back, with her palms slightly raised above her head. As she lowered them down to her sides and parted them in one swift, fluid motion, large white-feathered wings lined with a thick shadowy black descending from the blood red coloring which lined the tops and edges spread from her small back. Very soon following, she spread her fingers out, palms facing the sky, and claws bigger than Chase's sprout from the center of every finger from their bases well past their tips. They were a mix of the shadowy-ebony and scarlet upon her wings, and they were beautiful. Chase watched as she opened her, now flaming violot eyes and looked upon him with a smile that screamed 'bloodthirsty'. And Chase slowly began to understand why she had spoken of her secret in the tone of a burden also; as beautiful as she was, she was also ten times more mennacing looking than he. She had two perfectly long fangs, stained with blood at their razor-sharp tips, and they were absolutely terrifying, especially with her large claws which so evilly set them off. If he wasn't a giant green reptillion beast, he may have had a heart attack when looking upon her; and he felt lucky he hadn't met her in that ally during the hours of the night._

_"Now, it would be my turn to ask of you, to please not be frightened. This is my true form," the deadly lady spoke in a slightly lower tone, almost cunning. As she continued and advanced carefully twoards him, Chase found he was unable to avert his eyes from her; but that was just fine as he had no desire to try. __"for I am half Vampire, and half Angel."_

"Chase, you awake? We're almost there." Chase was snapped out of his asphyxiation by Jack's calm voice, and for a moment feel a slight adrenaline rush as the flying aircraft began to slowly go down upon the land.


	2. Spin the Bottle: Let's Play!

**[A/N: **There's a good little sum of ironic jokes throughout this story, not nessecarily all in one place but guaranteed later on, so if you hope to understand them **I HIGHLY reccomend** -only because I can't require- **_that you Read the Authors' Notes_**! Thank you. Onto the intro's!**]**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, or anything else which may be mentioned in this, or any other, chapter of my story which I do not plainly state here. I own: The idea, the plot, the Title, Jack's car, and The Ice Cream Stand. Got it?

* * *

Chapter 2: Spin the bottle, Let's play!

* * *

In the Sanban Complex, Kuki and Keiko were eagerly awaiting the arrival of some old friends. *ding-dong* So when the doorbell went off, they were (needless to say) overjoyed. *Screams bouncing up and down*

"I'll get it!" Kuki said as she popped up, off the large couch her and Keiko were resting on, and raced to answer the door accross the medium-sized room.

"Hello!" She greeted upon seeing two of her old friends from many years ago, immediately bringing them into one of her many famous 'Kuki-tight' hugs.

"Abby! Hoagie! I've missed you guys sooooo-"

"Uh yeah, heh, we get it Kuki" Hoagie said through a struggle

"We missed you too girl! But cou'dga let Abby n Hoagie go so we can breathe?" Kuki caught herself at Abby's utterance, and released them from her grip. They both began to pant as she began to blush furiously and rubbed the back of her neck a little, muttering

"sorry guys." through a big, floppy grin.

"S'ok girl, Abby knows how you is." Abby said throwing her arms around her friend once more to steal a hug all for herself; one that didn't threaten to crack her back. Kuki soon noticed that a tall, blonde haired girl was standing with them, and immediately recognized the third teenager.

"Ahsley!" She soon gave a puzzled look to her friends, with Hoagie deciding to respond.

"Yeah, we found her on the way." he said through a chuckle. Ashley decided to pick up where he had stopped explaining, and continued with;

"We were fighting over a taxi when we realized we were going to the same place. So we decided to forget our little quarrel, since we're going to have to get along for the next two weeks, and shared a ride to your place." as she swayed her weight from one foot to the other placing her free hand on her hip.

"You haven't changed a bit!" Hoagie said, looking over Kuki, as he took over the position of hugging her when Abby backed away a little to grab her things.

"But you sure have!" Kuki said before placing her arms on his high shoulders, the both of them now towering over her as her Japanese genes had finally caught up to her.

"Look at you; -and-muscular!" now giggling, she looked to see just how tall they had both gotten, and for a second, felt like a little midget in ther presence.

"Yeah," Hoagie began almost shyly as he ran his hand up the back of his neck once or twice "I started working out, and next thing you know: bam!"

"Wow, congrats!" Kuki said winking at Abby, who shot her a glare back, before shrugging it off and entering her house following Hoagie, Ashley following suit. They had a seat on her couch, conversing with Keiko and getting to know one another, as they waited for more guests to arrive.

A few minutes into their conversation, another knock at the big white door echoed, only this one was slightly more excited and quick. Kuki had a feeling who this would be, and swung the door open with equal excitement to the knocking previously passing through it, and found her guess was correct as she saw who it had concealed standing on her top step.

"Kuki!"

"Kimiko!"

The two similarly-heighted Japanese girls shrieked as they threw their arms around each other, nearly crushing each other to bits. Kuki always loved seeing Kimiko because, next to Mushi, Kimiko was the only other person in the free world she knew of who could handle her excruciatingly tight hugs. They each kissed the other's cheek, stepped back joining hands, and exchanged a few very-high pitched words in Japanese before they parted hands and Kimiko motioned to each of the four guys standing on the large porch-step next to her as she introduced them.

"I'd like you to meet Raimundo," she said as the shell-shocked Brazillian waved, "Clay," who smiled and tipped his hat, "Omi," "Pleased to meet you!" he said smiling up at her as he waved a small hand to her " Jermaine," "It's a pleasure." Jermaine said still somewhat awestruck, but keeping his cool as usual. "and Dojo." "Nice to meet ya kid!" Dojo said as he slithered onto Kimiko's shoulders, and greeted his new va-cay host.

"Likewise for all of you, please come in! Come in!" Kuki said, after looking back to respond to Jermaine and Omi, and jestured as she stepped aside and allowed her guests into her home. They followed and saw a surprising sight accross the room.

"Katnappe?" Kimiko said as her eyes crossed the blonde girl seated near the darker girl.

"Oh please, I'm not in my evil get-up at the moment, call me Ashley." Kimiko turned back to her friend as the four she were with remained in their spots, looking upon her in total surprise.

"Why did you invite _her_?"

"Well, she's my friend," Kuki started "we met a few years back at Catatonia Land and I haven't seen her in a long time." Kimiko sighed, as she seen Clay and Katnappe had begun talking and she didn't sense anything off about her presence except for akwardness really.

"Alright, just promise you'll keep an eye on her okay?"

"Gotcha." Kuki said as the final knock at the door followed a large black and scarlet vehickle landing in the driveway in back of her house; not that anyone else noticed. Kuki turned back around, answered the door for the final time that day, and was pleased to see Jack in his usual emo get-up, standing next to Chase.

"Hey Jack!" Kuki said with a smile before holding her arms out for a hug, which Jack eagerly returned dropping his suitcase onto her porch.

"How you been?"

"Good, aren't you going to introduce me?" She said gesturing over to Chase with a smile

"Oh yeah; Kuki this is Chase Young, evil mastermind! Chase, this is Kuki; not evil, just psychotic."

Kuki giggled and reached her hand out to shake Chase's free hand, which he was delighted to see was surprisingly firm for a girl of her stature. He smiled, looking over her features, to see she had raven hair delicately flowing from her head, and violet eyes that could pierce into one's very being in a single glance. She once again, stepped aside, and invited Jack and Chase to come inside her house. This also didn't go unnoticed by any of our favored Xiaolin Monks, as Omi declared

"How many evil people are invited to this party?" after he spotted Jack and Chase in the doorway.

"Jack's a long time friend of mine, we met at a Sum41 concert. I've known him since before Kimiko left for her training at the Xiaolin Temple with you guys." She then turned her attention to Kimiko once again, as Jack and Chase placed their suitcases on the pile forming next to the couch, and reminded her

"Remember; I told you I wanted you to meet a friend of mine? Jack was the friend, but you both said you were too busy before you left."

Ashley, was now, almost in tears laughing at the irony of the situation, her laughter acting as the knife cutting into the almost tangible tension which had built up in the room.

"Ugh! You invited _As-hley_?"

"Yeah, I thought you two knew each other?"

"...We do." Jack said as annoyedly as he looked to the form of the laughing blonde.

"Oh..." Kuki said as she started to figure out why there was so much tension.

"Yeah, and this is the Jack that's always stealing our Wu!" Kimiko said to Kuki as she walked over to her.

"Relax, I didn't come here to steal your Wu; I left my Wu sac at home. Besides, you'd probably make it back to the temple before I even got there if I tried." Jack said as he held up his hands in a sign of truce. "And Chase, you're still not interested in Wu, right?" Chase looked forward to him and responded

"For once you're right Spicer; Shen Gong Wu is of no use to me."

All the Wu-talk had Abby and Hoagie looking puzzled, as they seemed to be the only pair in the room who hadn't the slightest clue of what Shen Gong Wu are. Keiko saw this during the time Kuki Jack and Kimiko were talking and whispered to them

"They're majical artifacts that do all sorts of crazy stuff: the monks guard them from Ashley and Jack and Chase and all the other people on the Heylin side to make sure they don't use them for personal gain or any other bad stuff."

"Oh, I gotcha; kind of like...um..." Hoagie started as he tried to think of what could possibly be similar to a bunch of mysterious majical artifacts. He could have said the code module, but that wasn't something Keiko was even supposed to know about.

"Abby gets the feeling dis is gonna be one heck of a vacation: it'd be like us vacationing with Cree and Chad." Hoagie soon completely understood what all the commotion was about through-and-through: and wondered how many battles and combat situations there was going to be over the next 14days. Abby, having knowledge of what the situation was like every day while Cree still lived at home, knew whatever happened: she wasn't going to miss one bit of this gold. Dojo and Abby began to talk also, after Keiko had snapped Abby and Hoagie both out of their inital shock from being greeted by a talking green dragon.

"...Hey Keiko, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need a favor..." said the two Japanese girls as they began to whisper quietly among one another.

* * *

As their conversation ended, and Jack, Chase, Kimiko, Ashley, Raimundo, Clay, Jermaine, and even Omi agreed to put aside their differences, and enjoy their vacation. After all, good or evil, everyone needed a break every now and then right? The last two to agree upon setting aside the Xiaolin-Heylin struggle were Omi and Chase; Omi agreeing because he had never had a vacation before, and Chase because this was already off to an akward enough start, he didn't need to be fighting about some useless (endless) struggle while trying to figure out if Katsumi had really come back as who she said she would. As Kuki lead each of them to their guest rooms to unpack, Kimiko rooming with her, Chase's mind trailed off while he followed twoard the back of the crowd, only followed by Jack who was dead at the end of their little 12person +dragon conga line; the only thing missing was the music and the dance. So naturally, Chase missed all of the following events.

Kuki lead as Keiko, Abby, Hoagie, Clay, Omi (with Dojo on his shoulders), Jermaine, Raimundo, Kimiko, Ashley, Chase, and Jack all followed her in that particular order around to show them where most of them would reside. They first stopped into the room where Jermaine and Omi were going to stay, and proceeded to show them into the bathroom they would share with Chase. As the line scattered, Keiko pulled aside Clay, Abby, and Hoagie aside while Kuki chatted with the rest of the group.

"You guys wanna have a little fun?" they nodded

"Ok then, Clay, Hoagie," Keiko said looking to them as they responded questioningly.

"I'm going to need either You" tilting her head to Clay "to come up with one of your down home analogies I've heard so many good things about, having something to do with ice cream; or you" pointing to Hoagie "to make a lame joke referencing Ice cream so we can send Omi and Jermaine off into town to get some before we hit Ashley's room; Chase's room is rather cold, so you could work with that. And after that, there's a few refridgerators that need to be moved..." as she lowered her voice, and pulled the three of them in so they could hear the rest of the plan.

As Kuki called out after she was done explaining the whole bathroom-kitchen-hallway-bedroom system to them, she was ready for everyone to follow her in a line again so she could show them the rest of the guest's bedrooms. They did as asked of them, and proceeded into Chase's room, and before Clay could gain personal knowledge of Hoagie's lame jokes, he decided to give one of his expressions a whirl.

"Hoo-We! It's cold'r than one of mama's homemade ice-cream sundae's in here!"

_Bingo_, Omi took the bait like a fish to a worm as he excitedly stated aloud

"Ooh! Ice Cream would be most delicious right now!" and Kimiko had a lightbulb run through her head as she remembered she was in Tokyo, and Omi had never been treated to the native delecacies of the city properly.

"Hey Omi, why don't you follow the directions on my PDA and bring us all back a cone! I'm sure _everyone_ would love some of 's Ala Carte treats." she then reached into her wallet and handed Omi enough money to get everyone including Dojo a cone from the sweet little stand.

Meanwhile, Jack had tapped Chase on the shoulder, trying unsuccessfully to break him from his trance. So, instead, he pryed the Chinese man's suitcase from his hand, and tossed it onto the bed while everybody else was caught up in conversation.

"Yeah, but he can't go all by himself! He's just a kid!" Dojo said from his shoulders, and he was completely right.

"Why don't I go with you?" Jermaine said, he enjoyed taking a stab at what kinds of foods people liked; it was like his little quirk that nobody knew about. ...And he had never seen Tokyo upclose and personal before.

"That would be a most wonderful idea!" Omi said as he looked to Kuki for approval.

"Definetly, you guys could sightsee too while you're out; Tokyo is beautiful around this time of day. ...Just please, be back before dusk." She permitted as Jermaine assured her

"You got it!" and thanked her before Omi and Jermaine took their leave, as they'd already known how to get to their room anyway.

They went with Kuki and the rest as she led them back into the living room, handed Jermaine a cooler, and showed everybody else through the living room and kitchen to the hall that lead to her room as Jermaine and Omi showed themselves to the door. Kuki explained on the way that Jack and Hoagie would be rooming together, since they seemed to have hit it off judging from all the small talk they had had in the prior two rooms. Ashley would be rooming by herself, and Keiko would be sharing hers with Abby since they had become pretty well aquainted too. Also that Clay would be rooming with Raimundo, which almost made him want to reconsider helping Keiko in her little plan before he remembered how many times Raimundo had pranked him. He came to the silent conclusion that it was time for a little payback; sorry other partners.

"Ma'am, since I'll be rooming with Raimundo and all, would you mind if he showed me where we'll be parkin' a little later? I'm a little parched from the ride here."

"Oh, not at all! I'll have Janai make something for you if you'd like."

"Why thank you, that'd be mighty kind of you little lady." Kuki giggled as a bit of happiness at his chivalrous attitude escaped her

"You're welcome, she'll be down shortly if you press the green button on the wall to the side of the bar table." Pointing to a nearby long table with many tall, brown barstools placed on both sides of it. Clay tipped his hat once more, smiled, and stalked away to look as if he was going to have a seat at the bar while she led the rest of the group down the hallway into her bedroom. As soon as he had looked down the hallway through the open door to see they had disappeared through one of the other two doors leading out of her room, he got to work putting the plan into action.

Kuki had lead the group, minus Abby and Keiko who the second of the two had said she would show her the room they were going to share through the upper door of her room, into the hallway through the lower door of her room. The lower door was easy to open, you simply turned a latch, and the thickly layered door opened to become a set of stairs leading into a hallway with a couple more rooms which had similar doors, down it.

There was a large box at the end of the hallway, a brown box which most of the remaining group didn't know contained a brand new refridgerator. After Kuki had showed Raimundo where he would be staying, he continued to follow along with the rest of the group after setting his suitcase on his bed so that he would know where Jack and Ashley were staying incase either one of them somehow found and stole the changing chopsticks they'd brang. They may have agreed to put their differences aside for a nice vacation, but a guy could have his suspicions, couldn't he? Following the rest of the group, he discovered Jack and Hoagie would be in the room right next to his: placing his and Clay's room right between theirs and Kuki's. He decided to sleep with the door locked, so if Jack slipped down the hallway under any pretense(s) at all, he wouldn't be able to get into the room where the Wu was being hidden.

They were soon led out the upper door of Jack and Hoagie's room, so that Kuki could show them all how to unfold the staircase of the upper doors without breaking them or getting hurt by them. ...Well, all except for Hoagie that is. He watched as Kuki showed them how to open it, but he didn't follow out the door claiming jet lag and informed Jack. The goth simply shrugged it off, as if to say 'suit yourself' and caught up with the rest of the line, which he was still coming in at last in. After Jack had headed up the stairs, Hoagie slipped undetectedly out the lower door of the room, and quickly made it to the end of the hallway where the large box rested. Thank goodness they were the last room in the hallway, otherwise Hoagie may have not made it to the box in time to carry out this little plan. 'It's showtime'...

As they walked in the hallway directly above the soon-to-be room of focus, Kuki directed Ashley to where her room would be. She let her try out opening the lower door of her room from the hallway. the same way she had just showed them how to open the upper doors from in their rooms, and Ashley got it on the first try. So, naturally, she took a couple steps up to check out the room, tossed her luggage through the door and onto the nicely made linen. She proceeded to follow the rest of the group back down into Kuki's room: unknowingly allowing Abby and Keiko the short time they needed to complete their little evil scheme, as the rest of the teens were distracted by their tour-guide.

* * *

_Chase had changed back to his human form, and stepped forward twoard Katsumi, still in her deadly goergous true form, as she lowered herself back to the floor._

_"Chase..."_

_"Katsumi..." Chase then leaned in to bring her closer, as he placed a hand on the back of her head and threaded his fingers through her soft angelic locks, and placed a heated kiss upon her lips. He didn't know how long the kiss between them lasted, having never experienced such a passionate connection with someone during only lip-contact before; but when they finally and slowly broke apart, Katsumi's violet flames hadn't gone out, and her form hadn't changed._

_"Chase, I don't mean to lead you on" she said, easlily catching the breath that she didn't need "I do like you, very much the same; but I am a soul of no woman or man, and anyone I fall in Love with will be cursed to an untimely and permenant death of their sould until I am able to break this evil curse which hangs above my head. I am sorry, but I cannot be yours until this curse has broken." Chase's eyes widened once more, as he searched himself within to find the words, any words, to tell her he was willing to wait until her curse was broken, and she could remain at his side._

_"Katsumi, I will wait for you, I wish to have you at my side, as long as it takes." Katsumi smiled at his dedication, and closed her eyes as she couldn't bring herself to look at him for the moment: how could she look at someone while she had to break their heart? "It is not that simple; first, I must die. Then, after I am dead, I must find the one who cursed me and seal him into my trap so that I may kill him and preserve him there so I may make an example of him for all those who wish to curse anyone else bearing my name once again. I do not know how long it will take, months, decades, even centuries: The Afterlife is a tricky place to master."_

_'But you couldn't have known this, as you do not remember death' she thought to herself as she continued to speak, and remembered in her past afterlife how he had been one of the children she had watched over. She had known Chase had been around, and for the spirit of an unclaimed Virgin such as herself, this was troublesome in a mate._

_"Surely, you would become lonely after who-knows-how long..."_

_She paused, allowing Chase some time to remember what she had already known about himself, and let exactly how long she may be gone sink in. _

_"...I could be alone for a century or two." Chase said to her, exactly as he meant it. A couple centuries was pushing it for a guy like him, but for someone he connected with on this level, he could put lovers aside to claim such a consort. Using one of her many hidden abilities and powers, she thought his words over a moment. She knew she would not return to Earth among the living 'human' populace for many years, and so she set forth a deal to be struck._

_"I will return after my quest, in my next life, under a new name; one with a curse that will have already been broken by the time I claim it. My name will be the one of few things different about me when I come back; I will appear to be similar as I am in my human form today." Chase smiled at this, knowing he would somehow find her when he returned, not worrying in the slightest of how to do so or concearning himself yet with exactly what he was signing up for. "But I shall not return until I am able to claim the name of Kuki Sanban. If we are truly meant to be beside one another, we will find each other without search. Does that sound like someone who is 'worth the while' for you Chase?" __Katsumi said as she looked upon him through a smile in her eyes. She would test him to see if he could wait for her; what a better way to test a relationship than to give it unlimited time and distance beyond measure?_

_"I will find you, and I will wait for you; this I promise to you Katsumi." Chase said, as he took her waist into his arms, and pulled her no closer to him than she pulled him to her; which surprisingly landed their faces only inches apart. Katsumi spread a sly grin accross her face, and after sharing a gently heated kiss with him, broke free of his grip and called to him_

_"Than keep your promise!" as she giggled running out the door and back to the citadel in which they had danced, Chase following hot oh her tail._

* * *

Returning to those who weren't lost riding down memmory lane, now including Chase as his little flashback ended somewhere along the steps leading down into the Violet-eyed girl's room; trouble was about to start stirring. Kuki was showing them all where the plugs were in their rooms and how to work the remotes to the TV, as hers worked identically to the one found in the living room; biding time. She was about to show them where the towels would be stored and how you could lock the doors from inside the bathroom, but when she had reached for the handle of the last exit door of her room which led into hers, it was locked. Kimiko, and everyone else took notice of this as they began to try the other doors. 'Good job Keiko, now let's see if the others did their jobs...' thought the Raven-haired girl to herself, mentally patting herself on the back as the rest quickly discovered that every door that acted as an entrance or exit to the room, was either blocked or unable to be opened.

"Hey! Unblock the door!" Said Ashley to the laughter on the upper side of the covered exit "This isn't funny!" But her cries were to no avail as Keiko, Clay, Abby, and Hoagie, didn't care; they found it hilarious that they'd managed to lock Jack Spicer, Ashley, Raimundo, Kimiko, Kuki, and Chase Young all in a Room together with assistance only from 3 refridgerators. Except, Keiko knew they had had further assistance than the other three thought, assistance from one of the girls now locked inside the room.

"Hold on, I think I can handle this" Kimiko said as she tried to force the lower door open by jumping up and down ontop of it, but it was futile as it had been secured shut with a boxed refridgerator underneath it.

"Ugh! It's no use, they've got us trapped!"

"It appears you're" *grunt* "right Kimiko," Chase said through a struggle, hands pressing against the door showing the muscles in his arms, as he tried to push the main door of the room open, "I could force the door open, but I would probably break it."

"Yeah, please don't do that." Kuki said in more of a flat, not-asking tone than one of a question, looking over to Chase.

Raimundo, being the lazybones he can be at times, was the first to officially give up trying to escape the barracaded dorm room, as he perched himself in a spot on the floor, crossing his legs as he said "Well, I guess we give up. So what do we do now?" For a moment, the room was silent, and everyone formed a circle on the floor. Jack to Raimundo's left, Chase to his left, and Ashley to his left, Kuki to her left, and Kimiko to her left; placing her on Raimundo's right. Kuki smiled wickedly

"I've got an idea," as the idea began to manifest itself from within her messed-up little head as she stood up, and walked over to her mantle after grabbing the only chair in her room from underneath her desk. Carefully, but effortlessly, she stood upon the chair, grabbed one of the classsic collector's Coca-Cola bottles down from it's previous position above the top wooden piece of the mantle, and descended easily from the chair with the bottle in hand. Everyone else had carefully watched her do this, each wondering what she could possibly be up to.

"We're all Bisexuals here, right?" She gained a few nods of every person's head in the room as they all looked around at each other; their mixed expressions ranging from 'wow', to 'that figures', all the way to 'really?' as their eyes all gradually made their way back to following her every move once again.

"Well then, why don't we have a little fun?" as she took a short pause, a horrified expression could be seen _dis_gracing Ashley's face, as well as Raimundo's, as she finished her wicked little thought with; "Let's all play spin the bottle!"

Now, who could refuse an adoreable, bubbly little Japanese girl's proposition when her wicked happiness made itself evident through her facial expression?

"Um...I don't know..." Ashley began, to have Raimundo, who was still terribly uncomfortably looking chime in to finish with

"Yeah...I don't know if I'm okay with playing a game like that with him" he declared, pointing to the lean firey-haired boy "in the room."

"Hey!" Jack angrily retorted

"Yeah, I agree with hoodie over there, I don't feel like kissing bug-for-brains anytime soon." Ashley said in her usual annoyed villanous tone.

"Oh come on, there's six people in this room, leaving each of you with only a one in five chance of kissing Jack: that's 20%, and giving you with an 80% chance of kissing someone else!" Kuki replied, being her usual bubbly-self: always trying to bring the positive side to light.

"Yeah, who knows Raimundo, you might even get to kiss me." Kimiko finished with a wink at him, knowing full-well she was interested in playing for _other_ reasons.

"...Fine, I'm in." Raimundo replied after rolling his eyes, mostly for cover, partially to convince himself it didn't bother him that she was practically dangling herself on a string she knew he couldn't reach right in front of him.

"Whatever, I just don't like being the odd-one-out." the blonde said folding her arms accross her chest as Kuki perked back up.

"Yay!" She bubbled out from where a giant smile had plastered itself upon, "Okay," she said perching herself on the floor between Kimiko and Ashley once again.

"first thing's first. Rules: I don't know how you've played it before, but here's how we're gonna play it now. 1) You have to kiss who the bottle lands on, no matter who it is. Do you all accept?" Everyone responded positively, either enjoying her spunk or the fact that she was stalling the game, some both. She then turned to Chase, being the active hostess she was, to keep him from slipping into another trance again like she'd detected him in soon earlier.

"Even if it lands on Kimiko?" At this Chase chuckled, being one of the ones enjoying both of the things she was doing, and responded with

"Even if it lands on Kimiko."

Leading Kuki, to ask Kimiko the same for him, earning the inverse response from her.

"2) The kiss must last for at least 5seconds, and it can't just be a little-kiddie peck either. It has to be full on the lips, no ifs, ands or ...yeah you get the picture. It's spin the bottle, simple game simple rules. Oh, and last one: 3) If the bottle lands between two people, you can choose to do one of two things; either make-out with one of them, or kiss _both_ of them at the same time." She said, flashing her meniacle grin around the room for all the other players to see.

Kimiko looked a little bit taken aback at the last rule, but when everyone was once again asked if they accept, the anger in her risen from the smirk Jack flashed her when he noticed her taken-abackness led her to respond; "bring it." as she narrowed her ocean blue eyes at him fiercely.

Kuki handed Raimundo the bottle first, since it had been him who had initiated the circle's formation, and therefore given her her inspiration for the idea. He placed the empty green glass bottle on the green carpet, in the middle of the circle, and flipped his wrist. Away the bottle whirled around on the floor, making several completed circles before finally stopping on the girl directly accross from him. It was kind of ironic, really. They both hadn't wanted to play, for the very reason of a kiss with an unfavorible partner, yet had each gotten the other to play, and now had to kiss each other. As Raimundo and Ashley leaned over the center of the bottle, it was all Kimiko had, not to keep herself back from ripping her hair out in jealousy like Raimundo had hoped, no exactly the opposite. Kimiko was visibly threatening to break out and release an abundance of giggles.

Her victory was short lived though, for when Ashley had spun, the bottle rested perfectly between her and Kuki. So now her fate rested in Ashley's hands: would she kiss the blonde? Both? Or not kiss anybody at all? Knowing the little bit she did about Katnappe, she had serious doubts about the third option.

"Hmm..." She said looking them over "I'll take both of you; pucker up." which not surprisingly proved true, as it wasn't her style to just pick one when she could have both.

Kimiko and the blonde both leaned in to the girl between them, slightly turned out to allow the other three in the room a nice good look, as they all began the wildest 7seconds of the game so far. Jack and Chase were enjoying what they saw, but rhe tides had completely turned. Raimundo was the one this time, who severely looked as if he was going to have a freakout!: there were 3 hot girls making out in front of him. Not the rare combination of two, no, the even rarer combination of **three**. When he was finally able to act for a second, he quickly whipped out his cell phone for the second time that day, and snapped a photo of the hot tounge action between the 3 girls he would have never expected to make-out before hell froze over. He saved it, locked it, and watched with wide emerald as the kiss broke apart. Who would have guessed that he wouldn't even be touching someone's lips during the best kiss of his life?

As it came time for a girl to spin, Kuki realized she hadn't made a rule for that part, so Ashley simply chose to let Kimiko give it a whirl. As fate would have it, Kuki would be getting her spin after all, for the bottle rested in her direction precisely when it slowed to a stop. Kimiko leaned over, as Kuki did the same, parted her lips, and gingerly kissed the other girl as the action was returned for a good 10seconds or more.

The guys in the room were still thrilled, because even if the two had completely forgotten they were there, who cared? They were making out!

When the two Japanese teens slowly parted from one another's faces, Kuki returned to her spot and spun her Coke bottle with expert skill. It spun twice, before stopping directly accross from her on the redhead who had been the source of such commotion over this very action. Kuki did not protest, however, but instead, simply closed her eyes, and slowly leaned over the bottle as the relization came to him that it was finally time for him to do the same.

Jack had gone seventeen years without having ever dated, been asked out, or kissing; so by nature he was a nervous _wreck_. It was bound to happen sometime, in fact, he had expected it as soon as he heard the name of the game. He was a teenager, he didn't stay locked up in his house all the time, and he was actually a genuinely sweet person when it came right down to the nitty gritty. But none of that mattered right now, now those things were not being put to the test. Now his skills as a, newly-established, kisser were. All of this raced through his mind during the three seconds it took him to place his hands on the floor in front of him, lean over to the girl leaning over the bottle for him, and close his eyes before he made contact with another person's lips for the first time with his own. He remembered the tip he'd been given about breathing through his nose, and thanked the person who'd given it to him for it in his mind before it went blank and his instincts took over.

Upon their lips touching, Jack had stopped using rational thought, and simply mirrored how the girl's lips were moving with his own. Surprisingly, Jack's lips were soft, and for someone who had no experience whatsoever kissing, he was a fast learner. ...Very fast: under 1second to be accurate. As her lips pouted and slightly retracted, his did the same. Their lips mingled like this for long over the required 5seconds, and they moved closer as they did. For Jack being a first-time kisser, Kuki certainly couldn't tell it from the way he used his lips. They parted as their kiss began to fade, and the most heart-pounding, palm sweating, nerve racing moment of Jack Spicer's life so far, came to a surreal close.

If you've ever been kissed, you know that there is a bit of an 'afterglow' to your first one if it's good; and in the time following his, Jack Spicer was definetly experiencing this. His thought had came back to him, not that he cared, and he hadn't been sent into a trance like Chase had done to hiself so many times that day. He remembered where he was, wasn't dreary-eyed, and to spin the bottle again; but things just felt..._different_. It was like, stepping outside from a stuffy house to a beautiful spring day just as a cool breeze passed by, to his nerves. To his hormones, it was like he was Jeff Gordon and he was behind the wheel of a racecar at a Nascar race, and the gun had just popped.

So as the bottle spun, he didn't really think about too much, besides how good his kiss had gone. He blinked once or twice, remembering to check and see if the bottle had done as expected of it, and sure enough it had. Impeccable timing on Jack's part led him to check the bottle, just as it stopped on his now other favorite person in the room: Chase Young.

Jack must have smoked some really good weed, or just had been blessed by Lady Luck today, because he had hit his pot. Astonishingly, Chase didn't look upon him with disgust, sneer at him, or smack him as Jack had thought he surely would. No, this time, Chase Young played along.

'Maybe it was the lack of oxygen', the goth told himself. 'from all those trances; he must have asphyxiated himself in one of them. It has to be, there's no way he ever would-'

and Jack's thoughts were, once again, stopped dead in their tracks by a pair of lips silencing him entirely being brought onto his own.

Chase didn't know what it was, the jealousy boiling inside him from seeing not only Jack, but Kastumi, kiss someone else. Not that he'd cared about Jack, he stopped caring about Jack the minute the teen showed him he hadn't cared about him through his words, and had told himself so every time he was present since. But for whatever reason be, Chase found himself kissing Jack square on the lips, in a teenage girl's green and pink bedroom.

* * *

The teenager hadn't fully been prepared, yea, he knew what it was like to kiss someone now, but all he knew was gentle and sweet kisses. He didn't know... well... _him_ about hot, forceful kisses. Not that Chase was forcing him to kiss him, no, he was just a little more controlling and dominant than Jack had expected him to be. But, Jack adapted, and did what he knew. He had been fortunate to have a good teacher to show him how to kiss, but he could keep his little secret until he was ready to tell it. Jack kissed Chase the way he had been kissed, which wasn't too different from the way the other male kissed, just less head rolling and more tender. But, luckily for Jack, the combination of his lips moving the way they'd been taught, and Chase's moving with all the heat of a fire, was an _excellent_ combination. It was like a burning flame with sparks flying off the sides, while it lasted. Just as quickly as it had picked up, it had seemed to be over, and though it was a little more than the needed 5seconds, it didn't feel like it could have been 10.

Before anyone else could notice Chase and Jack staring at each other for a moment, they were absorbed in the noises of footsteps and voices announcing that they had returned from the stand with the desired frozen treats.

Jermaine and Omi weren't talking too frequently; and the videogame Clay, Hoagie (who had snuck through Rai's room and out through the kitchen), Keiko and Abby (who had crept through Ashley's room and down the staircase of her second lower door which led to the kitchen) were all playing, was rather quiet for a Japanese game. Jack's luck must have been infectious through his lips, beacuse as it had been wished, the others were back and not a moment too soon. Omi and Jermaine heard as the others had been calling out for them to 'come and let them out' of the room they were sealed into. Omi and Jermaine had the first refridgerator moved,out of the way of the main door, and down the hallway far enough to let everyone out, in record time as they continued to push it until it was in a spot in the kitchen and out of the way.

Kuki and Kimiko were the only ones who actually exited the room, Kuki asking Keiko to do her a favor. Then, Keiko quickly asked Clay and Hoagie to

"go back and remove the refridgerators out of our friends' way, as I go into Ashley's room and unlock the bathroom door to Kuki's room allowing our friends to escape the room we so cunningly Punk'd them in!" with a calm and happy voice before her, Abby, Hoagie, and Clay all had a good long laugh about how they had tricked their friends. Three of them laughed solely for that reason; while one of them laughed because the other three didn't realize they'd been tricked by her, into assisting on of their friends who they _thought_ they had tricked. Keiko looked to the one who had given her the idea as she did so, almost giving away who had slipped her the idea to do it. Surprisingly, the short teenaged girl surpressed her luaghter with expert skill, as she retrieted to where she would be getting a good night's rest tonight, in front of the girl she would be sharing it with...if she could get over her giddiness that is. All but two people shared the same thought, as everyone spread to the rooms they were soon to crash in; Finally! They were _free_ of the spin the bottle room, and they had ice cream! As for the other two...everything had turned out as planned; rigging a bottle to land on a certain person wasn't hard ...with enough practice.

* * *

**[A/N: **Jackpot...Lol. Speaking of him, Jack's never been high, so it wasn't weed. I apoligize to all those of you reading this hoping it was just a dream to torture poor little Jack: but nope, it's real! ...in the fanfiction world. And for all the corny Jack-Jokes, sorry about that, couldn't resist. Ooh, _who was the one inside aiding the other four_? Was it Kuki, or was it Kimiko? And _was one of them also one of the mysterious two sharing a thought_? O.o You may never know...lol jk, you'll know when I want you to know, don't worry I won't leave it a cliffy for too long: I already have the rest typed, I just have to format it and post it.**]**


End file.
